Granting Wishes
by pockybear2323
Summary: Because all of Permy's wishes are Koko's wishes. For Queen Amazing's contest. Rated T for a pinch of french.


**Da Pockybear iz back with my first Komire one-shot! This is for Queen Amazing's contest here: .net/s/7411126/1/CONTEST_TIME**

**Hope you enjoy!**

~Granting Wishes~

Koko's P.O.V.

Growing up, eh? As if I would! I'm gonna be like Peter Pan in Neverland, staying the same age. I sat on the bench me and Sumire Shouda, my best friend and president of the Ruka&Natsume Fanclub, usually sit on during the breaks between classes. 'What we wanna be when we grow up, whatever, I ain't growing up.' But still, I got this sinking feeling. I had to grow up, if not, how can I be a man to my girl, when I have one? My trademark grin faded a bit.

Normal P.O.V.

"Watcha doin', Koko-Crunch?" A bossy and powerful girl's voice pierced through his thoughts like a knife. The said person immediately looked up at the girl with seaweed-like hair and dark jade eyes.

"Nothin' much, Permy, just thinking about the essay Narumi gave us."

"Don't call me Permy!" Sumire said, enraged.

"Fine then, but you can't call me Koko-Crunch." He said, folding his arms.

"Damn. You win." She said, pouting.

Koko mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He actually liked being called Koko-Crunch, especially by Sumire. He didn't notice anything weird about it though. Sumire sighed and plopped onto the bench beside Koko.

"Hey."

"What?"

"It's my birthday tomorow; you didn't do anything for me."

The boy gave a bigger grin. "Hello, tomorrow is the day after today Permy."

Actually, he had no idea what-so-ever on what to give her. He didn't want it to be the normal size candy or cupcake flavoured dog and cat food. This time he wanted it to be special, something cool.

"Hmph, suit yourself." She got up and started to walk away.

"Hey, Permy!"

Sumire turned around and gave a damn-you look. "What, Cereal?"

"What do you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true."

"Come on! I swear it should come true if you tell me!"

"Underlining 'should'."

"Permy!"

"Ok, ok! I wish for Natsume to like me and I wish to have a lead role in the next play! Are you satisfied?"

"Very." He got up and walked away, hands in his pockets and a stupid grin on his face.

.

The next morning arrived and Koko was preparing for the presentation. He got everything settled with Hotaru so everything was in place. He heard presentations from other kids about doctors, lawyers and even howalon makers! Today was his turn to dress up and present what he wanted to be when he grows up.

"Please come in and present, Koko-Kun." Narumi called from inside the class.

He walked- Eh, no he didn't _walk_ in but he certainly came in. Snickers and giggles came from the class, as usual, he had made himself the center of attention again. Narumi, Sumire and the regular Natsume and Hotaru were silent. Except that Narumi had a big smile on his face and Sumire showed raised an eyebrow in interest, she too had been used to his weird shows that he put in front of the class.

"Can I say what I wanna be?"

"Ummm, Koko-Kun, don't you think it would be a bit _obvious_?"

"But I wanna do it!"

He sighed. "Fine."

"When I grow up, I wanna be a unicorn!" Koko exclaimed, making a strong pose on four legs.

"Why is that, Koko?"

"Well you see," He said trotting over to the girl giving him the don't-come-close-to-me-don't-even-look-at-me glare. "I want to grant all of Permy's wishes for her birthday!"

Sumire stopped her glare and had a small smile on her face. She got out of her seat, knelt down and gave him a big hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Koko was blushing the whole time. He reached into a hidden pocket and fished out a beautiful silver necklace with a Swarovski crystal heart. She gasped as he attached the necklace to her neck. They shared another hug, this time with people "aww"ing at them. He took off his unicorn head and looked at Permy, his grin still plastered to his face.

"I got that from Hotaru, if you look through it, you will see the person that you really love with all your heart."

She tested it and looked through, she saw Koko, looking at her through the piece of crystal. No, that can't be right. She tried looking at different directions with the crystal still pressed to her eye. What the hell. It was still Koko, in his unicorn suit. Then she realized her heart is always right.

She did love the boy who wanted to be a unicorn.

"_I love you, yes, L-O-V-E, love."_

**So how was it? Please write your reviews and I'll get better and better! Sayonara people!**


End file.
